


The New Counselors of Campbell

by TooLameForYou (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Group Hugs, Mentioned Gwen - Freeform, Older!Neil, Older!Nikki, Short & Sweet, older!Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TooLameForYou
Summary: Fanfic for Under New Management AUDavid gets a little surprise when he heads over to Camp Campbell to start setting up for the campers that will be arriving in June.





	The New Counselors of Campbell

A gentle breeze stirred some leaves from their resting place on the ground, dancing and twirling in the wind as the sun didn't beat down on the poor Earth, but was comfortable where one could just wear some pants with a shirt and be alright. Getting himself out of his car, David couldn't help, but take a deep inhale of the fresh air through his nose before exhaling from his mouth, a sense of pride swelling in his chest as he glanced around the vacant camp as it was only May. 

'In less, then a month, Camp Campbell is going to be open and full of campers.' David though to himself as he started his trek up to the main office of Camp Campbell after all, Gwen had mentioned several new counselors would be popping in today to meet David in person and she had even went as far to say that he would want to be there when they showed up. 'I wonder why... Gwen is so weird sometimes!' David thought fondly, the two have been counselors together when Cameron Campbell owned the place and even now when David was owner, Gwen remained even though David was sure she would leave and move on with her life.

Entering the front office cabin, David lets out a startled yelp as his back hit the floor with a lot of pressure on his stomach as whatever knocked him over started to laugh. "David!" The voice shouted and when said counselor glanced up, he smiled instantly at the turquoise headed female and reach up, pulling the girl into an embrace. 

"Nikki! What are you doing here?" David asked, laughing slightly now after all, he hadn't expected to see the girl considering she was a little too old for camp now. Releasing her from his embrace, Nikki pulled herself off of David's stomach before offering David a hand to which he accepted where he was pulled off from his back on the floor to standing on his own two feet. "counselor Nikki reporting for duty boss! I applied to be a counselor over at the Flowerscouts. Gwen said I was hired, but to keep it on the down low to surprise you." Nikki chattered a mile a minute, her arms waving around as she explained why she was here and David couldn't help, but to let a few tears slip from his eyes as one of his 'original campers' was now a counselor! 

"Oh geez, I have to thank Gwen, but of course, I would have hired you in a heart beat, Nikki! I just, I'm so happy you're here Nikki, this is going to be a great summer!" David stuttered out slightly, his smile never fading as he gave another quick hug to the new counselor who hugged back, slightly cracking David's back in the process, but David didn't seem to care. "Oh, am I interrupting a moment here? I was told to be here at this time." A voice inquired, and David whipped around, his face beaming at the new presence who was pulled into an embrace while Nikki chuckled as the figure tried prying himself away from David.

"Hey Neil, your a bit late to the party." Nikki informed as David eyes began to water a little more as he released Neil from the hug. "Wait, does this mean.. Neil, you're going to be a counselor here too?" David questioned, slightly bouncing on his feet as it meant not one, not three, but two of his original campers were going to be counselors this summer!

"Yea, I'll be in the science program to ensure that it doesn't become what I had to face during my first year here. These kids came here to be in a lab and by science, they will be in a lab, David." Neil stated, a smile on his own face as he walked over to Nikki who tackled him just as she had done with David. "Of course, Neil... I'm just really glad to have my two original campers being counselors here with me this year! It means a lot to me!" David chirped, pulling Nikki off of Neil and helping the boy from the ground, a light chuckle coming from all three.

"Yeah, not one, not three, but two new counselors!" Nikki stated as if she had read David's mind causing another round of laughter from everyone until someone cleared their throats from behind, which reminded David, they needed a bell or something to announce people who enter into the front office. All three turned around to face the new presence, and it was at that moment where all three were quick to pulled the new presence into a group hug as the new presence tried to dodge from the six pair of hands. "Knock it off! I didn't come here to get hugs, I'm just here because Gwen forced me, alright?"

"Max!" David sobbed out, finally able to pulled the male into the group embrace who kept trying to shove himself out of it, both hands pressing firmly on David's chest in an attempt to escape the physical contact. "Max! I told you I was a counselor here and you didn't even tell me? What gives? Wait, what program are you running?! Tell me!" Nikki shouted, unable to contain her excited as the group embrace became a bear hug, as Nikki was crushing the spines of those who dwelled in the hug.

"Yea, I told you too and you didn't even mention to me that you were doing it too? Heck, Gwen even made a group chat on Facebook for it as all the original campers are going to be counselors this year." Neil mentioned, pulling himself out of the embrace before he suffocated. "Wait everyone is coming back this year?" David questioned, unwilling to release Max from the embrace as Max started to slap at David's chest lightly. 

"Yeah! It was supposed to be a surprise! The plan was for Neil and me to keep you busy as we waited for everyone else to arrive cause not everyone could make it at the same time!" Nikki scowled, her smile turning into a frown as she glared at Neil who only shrugged in response. "Let me go David!" Max shouted and was finally released from the embrace, the grumpy consular took a few steps back as he straightened out his clothing, a scowl on his face.

"Anyway, I'm going to be a counselor over at the Woodscouts, I figured David wouldn't be able to hire some real hard asses so, since I'm forced to work here, I figured why not go for a program I dislike the most." Max stated, a grin on his face for a split second before it faded back into a scowl, all three counselors glancing over at David who was now openly sobbing from pure joy at having his original campers back as counselors. "Guys, I know I said it every summer, but this summer is truly going to be the best summer!"


End file.
